Coupling/With
/ |Story Romaji Title = Kappuringu wizu |Release Date = June 25th, 2008 |Arc = Hunting Break Arc |Chapter = 12 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/1/page/1 |Volume = Volume 2 |Previous Chapter = Ellie SO SWEET |Next Chapter = Inside and Outside the Big Wall |Adopted = Anime Episode 8.0}} Coupling/With is the 12 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis This chapter tells the life from Keima's point of view. As Keima's life of games has been interrupted by Elsie, whom Keima calls a bug demon. In school, when Elsie was depressed, Keima was in thought that if she was so depressed about it not doesn't she put a curse on him. As Elsie was about to cry, Chihiro told Elsie to not be bothered by the likes of Keima; Keima overhears this and becomes irritated. During class, Kodama was handing out the result of the test where he told the class that everyone did badly. When Kodama calls out Keima's name, he asked Keima if it's alright to just play games. But Keima replied saying that it's fine as he scored 100 on the test and attends the class. However, Kodama further said that getting a 100 isn't the issue. After that Kodama calls out Elsie, Keima realised that Elsie used her hagoromo to replace herself. As Keima searches for Elsie around the school, he wonders if she was still depressed. But when he sees a "Mandragon" flying towards him, he narrowly escapes, and noticed Elsie behind him. After a brief moment of awkwardness pass by, Elsie told Keima to come to the Home Economics room later where she will display her true power. When Elsie runs off, Keima wondered if he should apologise first and thinks about the possible route to take, but realised that Elsie wasn't a conquest target so he let it slide aside. During the sixth period, Kodama has replaced Kimura who is the Physical Education teacher and made the student run around the ground 20 laps instead of the planned basketball. Keima, who has trouble with keeping up, was about to collapse from exhaustion. Kodama won't let this chance escape and pesters Keima that the last person will have to run an extra 20 laps. Keima brings out his PFP from his pocket and tries to run, but fails as his stamina couldn't keep up. Kodama then used this opportunity to tell Keima that people who can't tell a difference between reality and games like him will become a criminal. Keima gets up after hearing that and told Kodama not to put games and reality together, and that anyone who puts them together is the one who can't tell the difference between the two. Just as Kodama was about to punish Keima, a huge explosion occurs at the Home Economics room. Keima remembered that Elsie was in there and rushes to see if she was okay. Kodama tries to grab Keima to stop him but he grabs onto a Mandragon instead, causing mass panic in the ground. When Keima arrives in front of the Home Economics room, he finds the place was in ruins. Keima noticed Elsie who was trying her best to make a cake to please him and wondered how it can result in such a huge blast. And as he think things through, he gulps down the half destroyed cake and apologised for the morning insult, telling Elsie to give her best in cooking as well. Kodama, who was burnt by mandragon's flame, was in panic and tells Nikaido Yuri that there was a dragon, to which Nikaido told him that he must've played too much games. Trivia *Keima sings with a piano out of nowhere. (chapter 12, p.9) *Kodama-sensei (in drill instructor uniform): "What's wrong...... That Billy guy can run 20 laps more...." (chapter 12, p.10) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters